wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Grandmaster Vorpil
Third boss of Shadow Labyrinth in Auchindoun. General information *Level (Normal): 72 Elite *Level (Heroic): 72 *Type: Humanoid *Health: 110,000 (140,000 heroic) *Found at map location 3. By his name, it is guessed that he is the Grandmaster of the Shadow Council in Shadow Labyrinth. Attacks and abilities Void Rift and Voidwalker adds When Vorpil is pulled, he will open 5 Void Rifts, one to the north, one to the east, one to the west, and two to the south. Each Void Rift will slowly spawn Voidwalkers. The Voidwalkers move very slowly towards Vorpil and have ~2500 health. Upon reaching Vorpil, they will explode dealing ~1500 damage in a ~10yd radius, and also heal Vorpil for 4% of his health. *Type: ~10 yard area-of-effect. *School: Shadow damage. *Effect 1: ~1500 instant damage. *Effect 2: Heals Vorpil for 4% of his health pool. Mass Teleport & Rain of Fire Draw Shadows teleports the whole group and himself on the pedestal he stands on before the pull. Vorpil then casts Rain of Fire, causing ~900 fire damage/tick. *Type: ~10 yard area-of-effect channeled (not interruptible). *School: Fire damage. *Effect: ~900 damage per tick, for 5 seconds. Shadow Bolt Volley Vorpil will at times cast a Shadow Bolt Volley, which hits for ~1500 shadow damage in a large radius around Vorpil. *Type: 30 yard area-of-effect. *School: Shadow damage. *Effect: ~1500 instant damage. Heroic mode In Heroic Mode Vorpil will banish a random player in the group, who will not be teleported with the rest of the group to the pedestal. The banishes will occur all throughout the fight, not just before a teleport, and hunter/warlock pets can be banished. The tank can be banished. Note that this Banish can only be dispelled with the Priest's Mass Dispel ability. Further, Rain of Fire will hit for ~1600(tank)-1800 per tick. Battle progression The fight starts as soon as one of the players moves close enough to Vorpil to aggro him. Vorpil will immediately open the Void Rifts around him, and Voidwalkers will start spawning, at an increasingly faster rate as the battle progresses. Vorpil will engage his aggro target in melee combat, always attempting to stay in melee range. After some time has progressed, Vorpil will cast Draw Shadows teleporting the party and himself to the pedestal he started on, and immediately cast Rain of Fire. Usually following Rain of Fire Vorpil will also cast Shadow Bolt Volley, whereupon Vorpil will engage the player with the highest threat in melee combat again until the next Draw Shadows is cast. This continues until every member in the party is dead, or Vorpil is killed, at which point the Void Rifts close, and Voidwalkers disappear. Strategy The two most common strategies for defeating Grandmaster Vorpil are to either stem the flow of Voidwalkers by killing them, or maneuver Vorpil around so that the Voidwalkers never reach him in order to explode. Either way, the battle outcome will be dictated by how well the group manages these Voidwalker spawns, as their spawn rate will soon cause the group to be overwhelmed, and the chain of exploding voidwalkers will quickly kill the party. North-south Voidwalker kite This strategy utilizes the slowness of the Voidwalkers to the max. During the fight, all DPS is focused on Grandmaster Vorpil at all times. The main tank, who must at all times hold aggro, will move down one of the hallways, forcing Vorpil to follow him. The Voidwalkers will slowly funnel down the hallway, away from their spawn locations towards Vorpil. At the time of the Teleport, everyone in the party exits the Rain of Fire to kill any Voidwalkers dangerously close to Vorpil, then head down the opposite hallway of the last kite. The main tank, who will remain the highest threat to Vorpil, will immediately head down the hallway in the opposite direction of the first kite. The time before the next Teleport will give the Voidwalkers enough time to funnel down the new hallway, and the process is repeated until Vorpil is dead. During the time of the Rain of Fire, and before the tank is on top of Vorpil again, the party must take care not to take aggro from the main tank, and if that happens, they must be careful to kite Vorpil to the main tank again. All-south (Metronome) kite There are dangers to the strategy just decribed, although its principles are sound. Often, the group will become confused by which direction they are supposed to go, Line of Sight becomes an issue, and northward kites tend to place voidwalkers right on the teleport destination. Less organized groups with low DPS may prefer a method known as The Metronome. In it, Vorpil is always directed south - but towards the walls of his room, in an alternating west-east pattern. 1. Beginning with the southwest position, the tank must pull Vorpil onto the nearest skeleton mound and establish solid aggro. As the voidwalkers near, draw Vorpil further south, onto the next skeleton mound. Once there, take him west against the wall, allowing for the best Line of Sight to the pursuing party members, and hold him there until the teleport occurs. 2. After the teleport, run up the mound to the east, even into the niche in the wall, to make Vorpil's approach angle as extreme as possible. When he has passed the pack of voidwalkers, exit the niche, continue south, and then head for the east wall. Repeat 1 & 2 until Vorpil dies. Absolutely no voidwalkers need to be killed using this method, though it does get scary after the fourth teleport. This method can be made even easier with a Misdirection pull, and with Frost Nova on the pack of voidwalkers after each teleport. High DPS When the fight starts, the party will be given some leadtime before the Voidwalkers approach Vorpil, since they move so slow. If the party can muster enough damage output before the first and second teleports, it is possible to wear Vorpil down before Voidwalkers are so many they become a problem. Warriors' Mortal Strike and Rogues' Wound Poison will mitigate most of the healing effect from the Voidwalkers, but any melee will be damaged by the AoE explosion from the Voidwalkers. In the absence of both Mortal Strike and Wound Poison, a Troll Priests' Hex of Weakness will help to reduce his healing somewhat. Alternate high DPS With this strategy, the fight is much less chaotic and you can easily have him dead after the first summon. Pull Vorpil to the right mound next to his dais. Assign the lowest direct damage DPS (no shadow priests or affliction/demo locks) to kill void walkers as they move up the hill. Placing Vorpil on the mound for the fight funnels all his void walkers into a few paths and makes killing them much easier. It also makes this fight much easier for even average tanks to maintain aggro. For shamans, totems should be placed at the top of the mound at the start of the fight. Bloodlust can be popped once Vorpil is on the top of the mound if he's been walked to the top by the tank. Vorpil's first summon occurs around the 40 second mark, so you can easily be ready for it. Jump off the dais, all DPS moves to the mound and have the tank waiting below to walk him back to the top of the mound. Repeat until dead. Killing/Delaying Voidwalkers Since the Voidwalkers have relatively low health (2500), and do not aggro or fight anyone, they just keep slowly moving towards Vorpil, one strategy is to have one or more party member to kill, slow, or stun spawning Voidwalkers before they reach Vorpil. Usually, this strategy will focus on a particular area, where Voidwalkers are cleared out during the Rain of Fire phase. This area may have to shift around, as Voidwalkers will swarm Vorpil, and it might be advisable to tank Vorpil in a more open spot after each Teleport. Combination strategy (heroic) If you are having trouble killing him on heroic mode, try this strategy. Assign one person to kill as many of the voidwalkers around the platform as possible, while the other four party members do the north-south kiting described above. This way, you will have less healing and explosions during a teleport. Frost nova, slowing trap etc also helps during teleports, especially later in the fight when there are more of them. Crazy DPS strategy A good strategy if you have a druid tank is for your druid to put his DPS gear on, and just have all four DPSers going all out on him straight away. He hits for very little, so any decent healer can heal a clothie with aggro. Just be sure to keep standing still if you have aggro, so as to allow the melee to be in range. Tips and tricks *When moving out of the Hellfire, move straight north or straight south. If jumping any other direction, members are in the Rain of Fire for too long or may get caught in the Voidwalker Blast when Vorpil runs by. *After a teleport and Rain of Fire, Vorpil will run straight to the tank provided no one attacks him once he starts running. *All Voidwalkers will despawn upon Vorpil's death. (usually. They sometimes bug, continue moving toward his corpse, then explode with the same damage.) *Voidwalkers cannot be kited towards a player, they will always move towards Vorpil. *The Warlock spell Banish affects the voidwalkers. *The Voidwalkers can be slowed or snared to buy time to kill them. In particular, a Frost Nova after the Draw Shadows can keep Voidwalkers away from Vorpil during the Rain of Fire. *Vorpil is susceptible to Deadly Poison and therefore Envenom. *Debuffs which reduce healing received, such as Warriors' Mortal Strike, or Rogues' Wound Poison greatly mitigate healing caused by Voidwalkers. *Voidwalkers are easily soloable, even by pets and lower level players, since they do not fight back. *Rogues that are specialized for Backstab make an excellent voidwalker removal tool, as the Voidwalkers will not turn to face their attacker. *Shadowbolt Volleys can not be bashed, kicked, pummeled or otherwise interrupted but a Warrior can Spell Reflect the one cast on him (the rest of the party will still be hit.) *If Vorpil runs through a Voidwalker completely while it is stunned by a spell like Cyclone, the Voidwalker will not explode. *Paladins should start with Shadow Resistance Aura if no Priest is available. As soon as you see the animation for the teleport switch to Fire Resistance Aura, it helps a great deal with healing during the Rain of Fire. Be sure to switch back to the shadow aura as soon as everyone is out of the fire. Quotes Enter: 'Keep your minds focused for the days of reckoning are close at hand. Soon, the destroyer of worlds will return to make good on his promise. Soon the destruction of all that is will begin!' Aggro: 'I'll make an offering of your blood.' 'You'll be a fine example for the others.' 'Good! A worthy sacrifice!' Help: 'Come to my aid! Heed your master now!' Kill: 'I serve with pride!' 'Your death is for the greater cause!' Death: 'I give my life... gladly..' Loot External links Category:Orcs Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Shadow Labyrinth Category:Unique Voice